Those Beautiful Hazel Eyes
by scottynorniron
Summary: The story of a man as he tries to cope with the raccoon incident, as he tries to protect his family. Rated M. All OCs. Please read and review. See a problem tell me so I can fix it.


_**Those Beautiful Hazel Eyes**_

**This is my first story so I decided to make it a one-shot. Please review constructively or if you wish complimentary. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

Alan ran through the dark, damp streets. Jumping over twisted bodies and flaming wreckage. He had lasted this long who says he couldn't last longer.

He stopped at a fork in the road.

There was a small bar in front of him. Unlike everywhere else the door was still on its hinges and the windows were untouched save a little blood on the outside.

2 hours ago the blood would have unnerved him but now, after what he had seen and , worst of all, what he had done, nothing seemed to put him off a place to stay.

He rushed inside and shut the heavy door. He turned, the room was eerily quiet. It was a little bar. Not as good as Jake's bar where he spent his Friday nights.

Alan crept on inside, he still didn't have a good feeling. Especially after the last time he tried to hold up.

He had discovered the zombies in a rather horrifying way.

He walked in on his boss doing something truly sick, which admittedly was not rare in itself, but it was what his boss was doing.

He had his secretary pinned to the table, again none too rare thought Alan, but this time he had tore through her neck. Alan tried to pull him off and was met with blank empty eyes. His boss let out a low, horrible moan. Alan didn't stay to ask questions he left right away.

Twenty minutes later he arrived home carrying a shotgun and fretting over the fate of his dear family.

He found them cowering in the basement bedroom of his father-in-law. He had pulled out his own magnum and apparently would have shot Alan dead had his movements not been as erratic as they were.

Alan's father in law Ted had been bitten by one of the neighbours who then chased them in the house.

Ted moved the family into the basement with supplies and then went around the neighbours. He got even with said neighbour by spraying his brains all over their new Corvette.

Alan and Ted went around the house barricading the doors and getting rid of all the zombies that found their way in.

It wasn't so bad for the first hour. Until the front door caved in. They went into the impromptu panic room of Ted's basement.

He remembered holding his daughter Carol and his wife Donna. The shuffling footsteps from above must have been the worst thing he could have ever heard.

Alan thought of his daughter looking at him, with those beautiful hazel eyes that she and her mother shared. "Are we going to be okay daddy?" she asked, his heart fell. The whole time he knew she would ask that question.

The whole time Alan had been home she stayed quiet. Not a peep, she hugged him quietly and then sat in a corner.

"Well, I don't know sweet heart, but what I do know is that while your mommy and daddy are still here they will never let anyone hurt you. And that everything we do, it's only so you don't feel any pain." He answered.

He looked at his wife; they both knew what this meant. If worse came to worse, Carol didn't deserve what those monsters would do to her.

They had no escape plan, they had tried but the cellar door to the outside was locked and there was no way out as it did not have a window.

This was still the safest room in the house.

Ted looked over, "You know what else sweetheart, you know what happens whenever you go?" he said, everyone understood what he meant, he walked over to Carol and lifted her up, she shook her head, "well if you're a good girl and you love your mommy and daddy and your grandpa, you go to a special place where they don't let bad people, and it's your birthday everyday, and your whole family are there and you don't have a bed time and you always get all the ice cream you want. So are you worried?"

Carol shook her head and Ted sat her down next to her parents. As he straightened up he was caught in the light. He looked terrible he had gone pale and it almost looked like he was decaying before their very eyes. The worst moment was when Ted looked at Alan, his eyes looked dead, the pupil and iris had all but gone and the eye was pretty much all white.

Ted went back to the door to guard it.

Alan got up and signalled Donna to follow him to a corner

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Did you see your father? He looks like he's dead on his feet,"

"He hasn't looked well for weeks." She reasoned.

"Yeah but never this bad," he replied, "we have to keep an eye on him," Donna only nodded in reply.

She looked at him very worriedly, almost to the point of tears.

"Alan I'm so scared, why are these things here? Who all made it out? And...are we going to survive?" she looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes.

He pulled her close and their lips met. The footsteps above seemed to halt the terror seemed to die.

Alan didn't care what happened to him only that it felt right.

"Grandpa?" came a voice from behind Alan. This snapped them out of their moment.

They looked in unison as they saw Ted had collapsed on the ground.

"Dad!" yelled Donna as she ran to aid her father. Alan rushed to his daughter who was about to run over.

"Donna get back!" shouted Alan. There was a loud bang. Alan looked up as the door opened.

"Donna get over here!" he yelled, but she wasn't listening, she stood, she had he father's gun in her hand.

"You people did this to him, you're gonna die again!" she screamed as she blasted the forerunner of the group's head off.

Alan pulled Carol close hiding her from the vision before.

"Donna get away," he yelled again.

She didn't hear him she was too involved with her crazed killing. In fact she didn't notice when her own father, who she was fighting for, rose to his feet.

Alan couldn't find his voice. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't warn his dearest when her own dad bit down on her neck and her throat exploded in blood.

"Donna!" screamed Alan. Her eyes fell on his, and Alan almost collapsed as he saw the light in her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, go out.

She was dead.

Alan looked around; his situation was getting worse and worse. He looked at his daughter, it was over now. She had her eyes shut tight.

He grabbed a spade.

He knew he had to do this. She didn't deserve to see those things.

"Carol, your mother and I love you more than anything in the world."

He did it.

He dropped the spade, he still held his daughter in his arms. She was not moving and there was no breath coming from her. She did not have to see this anymore.

Alan stood ready to face his horrible fate, he still had his gun but what was the point? Why should he bother fighting? He decided that this is it, he looked at the shotgun lying at his feet.

No

"I want to see what its like, being you." He said addressing his advancing father-in-law.

He quickly retreated to the coal bunker. He placed Carol inside it. He wished he had a better resting place for his sweetheart. He padlocked the door quickly and tossed the key aside.

Alan turned around.

"Alright, it's time," He stared into the beast's eyes and thought of his daughter and his wife. And their eyes.

Suddenly-CRASH!!

The cellar door collapsed as a large man fell through crushing Ted.

Suddenly there was a way out.

But his family were already dead.

He stared in stunned misbelieve at the gaping entrance.

"NO, Carol!" he screamed, he couldn't breathe.

He whirled as he tried to open the door.

"My Baby Girl, how could I do this?!" he questioned, the tears welling up in his eyes. It was like a vice was closing on his chest.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled and shoved the creature off of him.

"Stay off of me! Stay away from me!" He yelled, he ran up the steps and out.

He ran through the street, tears in his eyes. He wanted to get away from them, from the travesty that lay behind him, into the hell that was all around him.

* * *

He looked around the barroom, it was all empty. There was no one around.

He sat behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

As he drank the beverage down he thought of all the events of the day. He couldn't look out for his family; he couldn't protect his wife and daughter.

His breath caught as his tears ran down him like blood. Why did he run when he was so prepared to die? He didn't know, he just got scared.

Alan didn't feel anything anymore. He didn't listen to anything around him. And he didn't notice the noise behind him.

At least until the undead bartender bit down on his neck

"GAAARGH"

He could feel the teeth tearing through his flesh. He struggled against him, but all his strength had vanished.

Alan gave in.

He let his life go.

But as he slipped into a near endless sleep, except to be rudely awoken in a quest for food, he thought of his family, of his daughter and his wife.

And their eyes.

Those Beautiful Hazel Eyes.


End file.
